


I heard you killed your only friend last year | Я слышал, что ты убил своего единственного друга в прошлом году

by Summer__child



Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers (2012), Whump, Кровь/Травмы, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, отклонение от канона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Не так Стив планировал провести свое свободное время.
Series: Remember This Cold (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762378
Kudos: 9





	I heard you killed your only friend last year | Я слышал, что ты убил своего единственного друга в прошлом году

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I heard you killed your only friend last year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/406573) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Стив мог только заключить, что кто-то там наверху очень гордился своим чувством юмора.

Только это могло объяснить тот факт, что их недавний оппонент лежал, распластавшись весьма потрепанной кляксой, на полу их спонтанно образовавшейся помеси штаб-квартиры и импровизированного общежития, еще более ободранный и окровавленный, чем после того как Брюс припечатал его об пол несколько раз.

Стив не очень представлял, пора ли было в этой ситуации звать кого-нибудь на помощь или… надо было сделать что-нибудь еще.

– Эм, – красноречиво высказался он. И по телу Локи прокатилась впечатляющая по интенсивности волна дрожи.

– Недоумки, – услышал Стив его неразборчивое сипение. – Раздавлю вас, если… не трогайте меня, _не приближайтесь_ …

Стив решил, что, наверное, ничего хорошего им это не предвещало. Если некто был способен довести существо Асгардского калибра – которые, как он уже успел уяснить к настоящему моменту, являлись довольно непробиваемыми, – до такого состояния, то этот некто вполне мог представлять опасность не только для Локи. Стив напрягся, жалея, что под рукой нет щита.

– Что с тобой произошло? – поинтересовался он несколько секунд спустя, в течение которых Локи только тяжело и хрипло дышал, не порываясь больше шевелиться.

Локи издал какой-то невнятный звук, поразительно похожий на звериный рык.

– Закрой рот. Мне ничего от тебя не надо, – выплюнул он, предпринимая попытку подняться с пола. С его губ сорвалось несколько капель крови. – Я не… – Он подавился воздухом, так и не закончив предложение, и осел обратно на пол, обхватив одной рукой живот.

– Разумеется, – вежливо согласился Стив после секундной паузы. – Не надо совсем ничего. Я схожу за твоим братом.

Молниеносно промелькнувшее в глазах Локи выражение было крайне очевидным и чрезвычайно напуганным.

– Нет, – произнес он с внезапной отчетливостью. – Не…

Стив никогда не видел, чтобы Тор падал в обморок, но состояние Локи на данный момент очень напоминало бессознательное. 

И это, подумал Стив со вздохом, определенно создавало проблемы.

* * *

Кем бы там ни были Асы, перетаскивание Локи походило на перетаскивание любого другого бессознательного человека, исключение составляли неестественная прохладность его кожи и рост выше среднего. По поводу последнего Стив не особенно деликатничал.

Хотя, может быть, отличий было существенно больше. К такому выводу Стив пришел, осмотрев самопровозглашенного бога озорства получше: тот выглядел так, словно его пропустили через мясорубку. Дважды.

Стив вспомнил, что где-то на нижних этажах башни была предусмотрена тюремная камера. (Которая в их профессии иногда была совершенно незаменима. По многим причинам.) Это вполне могло сработать, как минимум в качестве временной меры, пока он не решил, что делать дальше.

Или пока не поступил как благоразумный человек и не позвал Тора, который уж наверняка лучше знает, что делать в сложившейся ситуации. Откуда Стиву знать, что все это не хитроумная ловушка? И даже если нет, Локи мог очнуться полностью исцелившимся и жаждущим крови. Или…

Ему надо было срочно приспособить что-нибудь в качестве наручников. А потом найти какую-нибудь аптечку. (Какие вообще медикаменты могли бы понадобиться Асгардцу? Самый простой ответ был бы: Тор наверняка знает.)

Но Стиву вспомнился ужас, каждый раз появляющийся на лице Локи при упоминании брата, и, пожалуй, это была вполне объяснимая реакция… которая даже вызывала сочувствие. А еще перед Стивом стояла первоочередная задача: выяснить, кто же так отделал Локи. А Тор, скорее всего, сначала попытается свернуть младшему приемному братцу шею, а потом уже будет задавать вопросы.

Ему такого обоснования пока было вполне достаточно. (Идиот, – резюмировал его внутренний голос, подозрительно напоминающий Пегги, но Стив его проигнорировал.)

Когда они добрались до тюремной камеры, Локи, похоже, все еще пребывал в отключке, и Стив решил по крайней мере снизойти до того, чтобы уложить его на кровать, а не бросать прямо на пол. Потом осмотрел результаты своих стараний с безопасного расстояния в несколько шагов и вздохнул.

Как-то это было неправильно. Злодей или нет. Нельзя было оставлять кого-то настолько избитого без должной медицинской помощи.

Стив снова вздохнул и отправился наверх в поисках аптечки с набором для оказания первой помощи. И чего-нибудь типа наручников.

Он все же не был _полным_ идиотом.

* * *

Когда Стив вернулся с охапкой бинтов и прочих предметов первой помощи (и щитом, на всякий случай), тихо радуясь тому, что ни на кого не наткнулся по дороге, Локи уже пришел в себя.

– Чего ты пытаешься добиться? – прорычал он. С койки. Похоже, он даже не пробовал подняться. И Стив решил, что, наверное, это хороший знак с точки зрения его личной безопасности. (И вообще безопасности… большей части Нью-Йорка.)

– Ты был не в лучшей форме, Одинсон, – вежливо ответил Стив. – И ты пришел сюда. Я подумал, что тебе может быть нужна помощь.

Локи издал нечто среднее между рычанием и фыркающей усмешкой, главным результатом которой стали брызги темно-красных капель, веером вырвавшиеся из его рта и носа.

– Только подойди ко мне, и я тебя освежую. Выпусти меня.

Стив на мгновение задумался, каким таким образом ему следовало освободить Локи, не приближаясь к нему. Выдержав многозначительную паузу, он осмотрел конструкцию камеры.

– Эти стены довольно прочные, но их нельзя назвать непробиваемыми. Ты до сих пор не попытался встать, и ты не связан. Из чего я могу заключить, что прямо сейчас ты не в состоянии воспользоваться большей частью или даже всеми своими способностями, а твои повреждения достаточно серьезны, чтобы ограничивать возможность передвижения или лишить тебя таковой совсем.

Локи издал еще один яростный рык и резко дернулся, поднимаясь. Точнее, попытался.

Его маневр завершился впечатляющим падением, и самопровозглашенный бог свернулся в компактный клубочек, представляя взору только сгорбленную спину. На бетонном полу появилось несколько новых кровавых пятен. Стив выждал пару секунд и сказал:

– Я принес кое-что для оказания первой помощи, если нужно. Не знаю, как работает медицина в… Асгарде?.. Но, может быть, здесь найдется что-нибудь полезное.

Ответом ему послужило полное молчание. Стив ощутил укол разочарования, но постарался не подавать виду, только пожал плечами.

– Как хочешь.

– Ты не скажешь Тору, что я здесь, – произнес Локи. Его тон не был вопросительным, разве что совсем чуть-чуть. Но в голосе определенно проступили умоляющие нотки. 

Стив нахмурился, встревоженный ходом собственных мыслей. Ему всегда казалось, что уровень нежной привязанности Тора к своему заблудшему братишке временами доходил до абсурда. И это никак не вязалось с…

Но, опять же, то, что Локи оказался здесь, означало, что он уже один раз ускользнул из той тюрьмы, в которой его держали, так что, возможно, его реакция была очень даже очевидной. И, наверное, Стиву стоило сказать что-нибудь на этот счет.

– Ты не пытаешься никого убить, – проговорил Стив после секундного размышления, – и я позволю тебе восстановить чувство собственного достоинства прежде, чем расскажу об этом инциденте твоему брату.

– Он мне не брат.

– Он утверждает обратное, – бесстрастно сообщил Стив, от чего Локи в буквальном смысле слова передернуло. – Согласен? – В повисшей тишине в памяти Стива всплыли скандинавские мифы про ложь и… мда. – Ах, да, и если ты нарушишь слово, то сделка отменяется. Мы уже победили тебя один раз. Можем повторить.

Стиву однажды пришлось наблюдать, как купают кота. И Локи сейчас выглядел в точности как тот самый кот. Разъярённый, негодующий и немного обиженный.

– Ладно, – наконец выпалил он, когда Стив уже начал было нервничать. – Я принимаю твои условия.

– Рад это слышать, – отозвался Стив, приподнимая зажатый в правой руке пакет с бинтами и повязками. – Тогда, может быть…

– Я не нуждаюсь в твоей _помощи_ , – ледяным тоном оборвал его Локи. Стив только вздохнул, но пакет опустил.

– Хорошо, – согласился он. – Ладно. – И скрестил руки на груди. Локи выжидательно уставился на него.

– Убирайся.

– Неа.

Локи слегка пошевелился – едва заметный намек на нервозность.

– Чего ты хочешь? – оскалился он.

Стив пожал плечами.

– Ты уже один раз потерял сознание. И мне кажется, что это с большой вероятностью случится снова, и тогда я смогу просто войти и оказать тебе первую помощь не дожидаясь, когда ты наконец признаешь, что нуждаешься в ней.

Лицо Локи внезапно перекосило, а потом все его тело скрутило жестокой судорогой, и Стив мог поклясться, что даже сквозь стекло услышал противный скрип трущихся друг о друга костей. Этот звук почти заставил его поморщиться.

– Ты невыносимо упрям, – пробормотал Локи после длительной паузы, во время которой он, как догадывался Стив, просто пытался восстановить дыхание. И спустя еще несколько заполненных тишиной секунд наконец произнес: – Неси свои медикаменты. Я посмотрю, есть ли среди них что-нибудь полезное.

* * *

Во время войны Стив повидал немало повреждений, которые можно нанести человеческому телу. Больше, чем ему бы хотелось.

И даже он был невольно впечатлен и потрясен, когда Локи, совершенно игнорируя его присутствие, стянул с себя окровавленные лохмотья, в которые превратилась его одежда. Возможно, «мясорубка» была чересчур оптимистичным описанием.

В некоторых местах плоть была содрана до самых костей чем-то вроде гигантских когтей. Одно плечо было явно вывихнуто, а специфично искаженная форма спины свидетельствовала о том, что большая часть ребер была, скорее всего, раздроблена на мелкие осколки. Уставившись на все это, Стив испытал внезапный прилив беспомощности и мысленно подправил свою предыдущую оценку состояния Локи «без сил» на «жив только благодаря упрямству».

– Пялиться невежливо, – произнес Локи бесстрастно и нахмурился, изучая очередную упаковку бинтов, после чего отложил ее, пробормотав что-то вроде «примитивность». 

Присмотревшись внимательнее, Стив заметил, что его плечи мелко дрожат, и откашлялся.

– Я могу чем-нибудь помочь.

– Дотронься до меня, и лишишься руки, – отозвался Локи почти рассеянно. Стив, прищурившись, продолжил сверлить взглядом его спину. Локи слегка наклонился вперед, и края одной из едва затянувшихся ран на его спине разошлись, снова начиная истекать кровью, настолько темной, что она казалась почти черной. Стив осознал, что таращится на нее, не в силах отвести взгляд, охваченный чем-то вроде омерзительного любопытства.

– Ты не сможешь сам… – начал было говорить он секунду спустя, ощущая искорки разгорающегося раздражения. На что Локи резко развернулся, несомненно намереваясь ответить какой-нибудь колкой и ядовитой фразой, но замер на середине движения. Все его тело мгновенно напряглось, словно сведенное судорогой, и на этот раз Стив был абсолютно уверен, что услышал скрежет переломанных костей. Судорожно хватая ртом воздух, Локи согнулся пополам.

Стив решил не тратить больше время на уговоры.

– Будет лучше, если ты просто ляжешь, – заявил он твердо.

– Не смей… – зашипел опять Локи, и Стив ощутил внезапную вспышку раздражения.

– Да, да, – пробормотал он, невесело усмехаясь. – Не трогать тебя. И что ты мне сделаешь? Плюнешь в меня кровью?

Судя по выражению лица Локи, он находил эту мысль весьма заманчивой, но в конце концов ограничился только упрямым и угрюмым молчанием. Стиснув зубы, Стив подобрал упаковку перевязочных материалов.

* * *

Если честно, Стив понятия не имел, что делает. Из всего арсенала он в итоге остановился на стерильных повязках и огромном количестве пластыря и надеялся, что этого будет достаточно. По крайней мере, Локи, кажется, уловил общую идею и больше не пытался дергаться. И даже с некоторой помощью сумел перебраться обратно на койку, где и растянулся на боку. От переполнявшего комнату запаха крови Стива слегка подташнивало, но тут скорее всего были виноваты воспоминания.

– Я не _планировал_ здесь оказаться, – ни с того, ни с сего пробормотал Локи, и учитывая его крайне недовольный тон, Стив был склонен считать, что это правда. На мгновение ему подумалось, а не пытался ли кто-нибудь оказать им услугу, доставив Локи в таком виде прямо на дом? И он так и не смог решить, какой из сценариев кажется ему более отвратительным.

– Почему тогда оказался? – осторожно полюбопытствовал он, и Локи явственно напрягся.

– Потому что я подумал, что это единственное место, куда они за мной не последуют, – ответил он наконец с угрюмой горечью, которая лучше всяких аргументов убеждала Стива в правдивости этих слов.

Стив ошарашенно моргнул. Локи хрипло усмехнулся и наконец поднял взгляд от пола. В его глазах застыло какое-то мрачное и пугающе пронзительное выражение.

– Не только твой народ остался мной недоволен, – произнес Локи, после чего закашлялся и сплюнул сгусток вязкой и темной крови на пол. Черты его лица на мгновение исказились в болезненной гримасе, но тут же снова разгладились. Стив не понимал, зачем Локи до сих пор продолжает притворяться. С учетом всего того, чему он уже успел стать свидетелем, его довольно трудно было одурачить.

Стиву потребовалось еще несколько секунд, чтобы сложить два и два, и он нахмурился.

– Те инопланетные существа? – уточнил он. Если честно, он все еще пытался уложить в голове идею о том, что где-то в мире существуют еще как минимум две разумные расы, а согласно Тони их там было намного больше. Локи только встретился с ним взглядом и промолчал. – Хм, – хмыкнул Стив, сообразив, что это означает «да». Вообще-то, такой поворот событий выглядел довольно правдоподобно. – Похоже, ты вляпался не на шутку.

Локи издал какой-то низкий и нечленораздельный звук.

– Не смей потешаться надо мной, – возмутился он едва заметно заплетающимся языком, но на этот раз даже не попытался пошевелиться. Что было к лучшему. Потому что если бы он воздержался от резких движений как минимум на несколько ближайших часов, то, возможно, снова обзавелся бы полноценной грудной клеткой.

– Я и не думал потешаться, – возразил Стив. – Я говорил серьезно. – Ответом ему была только тишина. – Наверное, где-то там кроется жизненный урок, – заметил он, не удержавшись. Эта реплика удостоилась очередного яростного рыка, но вербальной реакции по-прежнему не последовало.

Стив с запозданием осознал, что, наверное, это было довольно жестоко с его стороны, и ощутил укол вины. Но недостаточно сильный, чтобы заставить его извиниться. В конце концов, они все еще пытались восполнить потери, которые оставил после себя этот самый человек.

– Твое плечо, – произнес Стив, выждав еще несколько секунд. – Похоже на вывих. Поверь мне, ты не хочешь, чтобы оно заживало в таком положении.

Локи продолжал молчать.

– Скорее всего, я смогу его вправить. Мало приятного, но после должно стать легче.

Тишина затягивалась. Но потом Локи наконец отрывисто произнес:

– Вправляй. – Его голос едва заметно подрагивал, и Стив почувствовал внезапный прилив сочувствия.

К его немалому удивлению Локи покорно позволил усадить себя в нужное положение и не проронил не единого звука вплоть до того момента, пока Стив не дернул быстро и резко, как его когда-то учили, ощущая, как сустав с неприятным хрустом встает на место.

За этим последовал один короткий вскрик, оборвавшийся звучным клацаньем схлопнувшихся зубов Локи. Стив аккуратно уложил внезапно обмякшего в его руках и больше не огрызающегося вроде-как-бога обратно на койку.

– Я их всех убью, – пробормотал Локи пару секунд спустя слегка заплетающимся языком. – Крысеныши. Они думают, что могут… Мхм…

« _Ну, наконец-то_ », – подумал Стив, когда тело его несговорчивого и откровенно опасного пациента полностью расслабилось. Видимо, на одном упрямстве можно было протянуть достаточно долго.

Он был вполне уверен, что на данный момент сделал все, что мог.

Кроме кандалов, которые он благоразумно использовал по назначению перед уходом. Сделка или нет – не имело особого значения.

* * *

Когда Стив наведался в тюремную камеру в следующий раз, Локи выглядел гораздо менее… мертвым. И крайне недовольным текущим состоянием своих конечностей. Которые по большей части были надежно зафиксированы. Он каким-то чудом ухитрился принять сидячее положение, сдвинувшись на самый край койки, и теперь угрюмо изучал скованные запястья. Стив позволил себе секунду вполне заслуженного самодовольства, но потом Локи, кожа которого все еще состояла в основном из синяков и кровавых пятен, обернулся, заметив его присутствие.

– Сними их с меня, – с отточенным до совершенства превосходством в голосе потребовал он.

– Прости, – отозвался Стив искренне, – но я не собираюсь этого делать.

Локи зашипел и пробормотал себе под нос что-то, явно не походящее на комплимент. Он все еще выглядел грязным и потрепанным, но обращенный на Стива взгляд буквально истекал ядом.

– У нас была сделка.

– Я ничего не говорил о том, что откажусь от некоторых мер предосторожности, – заметил Стив, хотя и ощутил смутный укол вины. Очень крошечный.

Локи смерил его долгим внимательным взглядом, а потом издал какой-то резкий отрывистый звук, который, скорее всего, где-то в его воображении должен был походить на смешок.

– Ладно. Рад был узнать, что ты не такой безмозглый, каким кажешься. Но тогда ты должен понимать, что эти побрякушки не смогут держать меня вечно.

– Я даже на долго не рассчитываю, – вежливо признал Стив. – Это всего лишь временная мера. Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

– Несколько вещей. Ни одна из которых тебе неподвластна. А даже если бы и была, то ты бы вряд ли соизволил мне ее предоставить. – Стив постарался не представлять, что это были за вещи. – Уходи.

Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, Стив сел на пол.

– Что ты собираешься делать, когда выберешься отсюда?

– Это мое личное дело. Не твое.

Стив уловил нотку напряжения в этих словах и нахмурился, ощущая побежавший по спине холодок. Может быть, ему стоило рассказать кому-нибудь о сложившейся ситуации, прежде чем давать какие бы то ни было обещания. Но… нет, дело было не в этом.

– Ты не знаешь, я прав?

Голова с шевелюрой из темных, гладко прилизанных волос повернулась ровно настолько, что Стив увидел один пристально изучающий его глаз.

– Почему ты здесь? – внезапно спросил его Локи. – Не со своей драгоценной командой. Не спасаешь мир. А сидишь здесь, рядом с поверженным монстром. Потому что ты отличаешься от них, не правда ли? Не до конца _вписываешься_ …

Стив поднялся.

– Прекрати, – как можно тверже произнес он. Локи презрительно ухмыльнулся в ответ.

– Какая жалость. Все вы ничтожные и бесполезные твари.

– Мы победили _тебя_ , – с легким негодованием парировал Стив, и челюсти Локи сжались. Стив сделал глубокий вдох через нос, чтобы взять себя в руки. – Я не пытаюсь злорадствовать. Мне правда любопытно.

– Я убью тех паразитов, которые меня атаковали. А потом обойду всю бескрайнюю вселенную в поисках способа оборвать дальнейшее существование твоего жалкого вида.

Последняя часть, как подозревал Стив, была добавлена исключительно ради него. И не прозвучала достаточно ядовито и резко, чтобы считаться искренней.

– А что потом?

Стиву показалось, что он заметил, как по телу Локи прокатилась волна дрожи, но уже долю секунды спустя он был настолько неподвижен, что трудно было не начать сомневаться.

– У меня нет ни малейшего желания обсуждать свои планы с такими как ты.

– Но куда ты пойдешь? – надавил сильнее Стив, и Локи неловко вскочил на ноги, разворачиваясь к стеклянной преграде.

– Тебе это доставляет _удовольствие_? – прорычал он, а в выражении его лица появилось нечто мерзкое и опасное. – Тебя _забавляет_ возможность задавать мне вопросы, ответы на которые тебе прекрасно известны? Что ты хочешь услышать? Да, я один, без друзей, и три различных инопланетных расы желают мне смерти, из которых твоя стоит на последнем месте. Меня нигде не ждут с распростертыми объятиями и мне не к кому обратиться. Но я не беспомощен. Я всегда был один и всегда находил свой собственный путь, и _я сделаю это снова_ … – Локи пошатнулся и на мгновение Стиву показалось, что он вот-вот упадет. 

Стив уставился на него в смятении, не зная, как на это все реагировать. Но наконец откашлялся и сказал:

– Твой брат все еще беспокоится о тебе, – и не добавил « _хотя я понятия не имею, почему_ ». – Если бы ты поговорил с ним…

Его прервал раздавшийся из-за стекла тусклый, колючий и просто кошмарный смех.

– Ах, да! Отличная идея. Помириться с моим _дорогим братцем_. И _умолять_ его о прощении за все, что я сделал _с ним_. Ползать на коленях ради его защиты. О, да! Чудесная перспектива! Брат, который надел на меня намордник, как на собаку, смея при этом говорить о _семейных узах_.

Стив вспомнил грусть, с которой Тор время от времени упоминал брата, когда забывался, и ему тут же захотелось поморщиться.

– Он… Мы могли бы рассмотреть такую возможность и предложить тебе своего рода защиту. С некоторыми условиями.

Локи хмыкнул и, тяжело дыша, наполовину сел, а наполовину рухнул обратно на койку. Стиву показалось, что он заметил несколько новых кровавых пятен, проступивших на перетягивающей его грудь повязке.

– Я скорее предпочту умереть тысячей позорных смертей, чем быть вашим домашним монстром.

– Просто подумай над моим предложением, – выждав секунду, произнес Стив. – Если однажды устанешь убегать.

Локи закрыл глаза, так и не ответив. Стив вздохнул и направился к лестнице, испытывая какое-то непонятное беспокойство.

* * *

Он не спускался в тюремную камеру до следующего утра, а когда наконец спустился со стаканом апельсинового сока и тостом, то обнаружил Локи там же, где оставил накануне. Нахмурившись, Стив опустил поднос на пол.

– Я принес тебе кое-что на завтрак, – сообщил он, выдержав небольшую паузу. – Если хочешь.

– Судя по виду, твоему завтраку далеко до аппетитного, – раздался голос из-за его плеча, и Стив молниеносно развернулся. Локи одарил его зубастой улыбкой. Быстро брошенный в сторону застекленной камеры взгляд подтвердил, что она была пуста. От кандалов тоже не осталось и следа. « _Идиот_ », – выругал себя Стив, – « _ты должен был это предвидеть_ ». И приготовился к худшему. Он знал, что силы были не равны, но как минимум мог оказать хоть какое-то сопротивление.

Однако, Локи не торопился нападать. Просто молча изучал своего незадачливого тюремщика, склонив голову на бок. В выражении его лица задумчивость смешалась с удивленной веселостью.

– Я так понимаю, тебе уже лучше, – нарушил воцарившуюся в комнате тишину Стив, намеренно пытаясь говорить как можно спокойнее. Как если бы перед ним находилось какое-нибудь дикое животное. 

– Вполне. – Тон Локи же блистал непринужденностью и истекал высокомерием. – Клетки мне не к лицу.

– Что ж, – бесстрастно отозвался Стив, – рад это слышать. Значит, ты уходишь?

Локи выразительно выгнул бровь, явно насмехаясь.

– Как только мне представится такая возможность. – Он замолчал, словно бы над чем-то размышляя, а потом слегка повернул голову, отворачиваясь. – Твое имя Стив, не так ли?

– Стив Роджерс, – после секундной паузы сказал Стив.

– Хм. – За этим последовала еще одна длинная пауза. И когда Стив уже начал нервничать, Локи неожиданно произнес: – Возможно, ты не такой уж и бесполезный, Стив Роджерс.

Стив ощутил внезапную вспышку весьма неуместной смешливости, гадая, была ли эта фраза самым близким аналогом комплимента, на который Локи был способен. 

– Стараюсь, – скромно ответил он. Локи подозрительно на него покосился, но Стив даже не удосужился постараться принять невинный вид.

Согласно Тони, никакие другие у него все равно не получались.

И когда Локи уже начал было снова отворачиваться, какой-то глубинный инстинкт заставил его добавить:

– Не превращай такие неожиданные визиты в привычку.

Эта фраза заработала ему еще один долгий взгляд. На этот раз скептический.

А потом Локи внезапно рассмеялся и продемонстрировал все свои тридцать два зуба в широченной улыбке.

– Даже не знаю, – заметил он почти легкомысленно. – Посмотрим.

И, драматично развернувшись в вихре всколыхнувшихся складок чудом восстановленного плаща, исчез.


End file.
